Problem: Expand.
Solution: We expand the parentheses using the distributive property : $ A(B+C+D)= A\cdot B+ A\cdot C+ A\cdot D$ We can also think about the problem using an area model: $c^2$ $-10c$ $25$ $c^2$ Here's how the solution goes, algebraically: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{c^2}(c^2-10c+25) \\\\ &={c^2}(c^2)+{c^2}(-10c)+{c^2}(25) \\\\ &=c^4-10c^3+25c^2 \end{aligned}$ Here's how the solution looks in terms of the area model: $c^4$ $-10c^3$ $25c^2$ $c^2$ $-10c$ $25$ $c^2$ In conclusion, $c^2(c^2-10c+25)=c^4-10c^3+25c^2$